Sunset
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Marimeia reflects on how she and Heero got together while watching the sun set. Mx1 (Marimeia and Heero) Please, R&R.


*****Sunset*****  
  
AJ Talon  
  
********  
  
Talon: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, though. (evil cackle) I'd get even with the bastards at Cartoon Network and destroy their monopoly on quality teenager animation! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Palindrome: (rolls eyes)  
  
Talon: Hey! Do I mock your ambitions?  
  
Palindrome: No. But, (evil smirk) it's always more fun to do it to others.  
  
Talon: (deathglare)  
  
Palindrome: (deathglare)  
  
Chibi-Duet: (whiny) I wanna cookie!  
  
Talon: (sigh) You've already had a cookie.  
  
Palindrome: (scoff) A cookie? She scarfed a whole bag of Thin Mints from the freezer!  
  
Talon: (pale) My... My Thin Mints... Gone? (on knees in anguish) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Palindrome and Chibi-Duet: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
*****  
  
The setting sun had cast a pale glow on the land, turning the countryside and towns of the little kingdom a pale amber color. The light change seemed to turn the feilds of wheat into a patch of sky, swallowing up parts of the small nation here and there. The clouds reflected the alteration, adding to the warm, dazed but happy feeling the world had at that moment.  
  
Marimaya found herself lost in this warmth, closing her eyes with a lazy slow movement. The day's labors had been trying, soreness lining her bosom and muscles, but still she was content. She rolled over slightly, twisting in order to swallow up more of this wonderful feeling. She came in contact with a warm body, and opened her eyes in a startled way. Her ice blue eyes closed slightly, a small smile gracing her lips. The quiet breathing of the one next to her was like a calming harmony coupled with the beat of their hearts. Timed to perfection, she realized.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the other warm body, pulling him closer to her. Marimaya's new pillow murmured something in a rough but surprisingly gentle voice, and turned over. Marimaya mumbled in happiness as she nuzzled the other's neck, his face, cut like tanned glass, melting into not quite a smile, but a look of contentment.  
  
Marimaya didn't know quite how it happened. This man and she had first met when the latter was little over eight. He'd nearly killed her, such was his mission at the time. But they'd looked into eachother's eyes in the moments that he was raising his empty pistol. His cold, Prussin blue eyes betrayed pain, smatterings of emotion, and a longing. He looked not at her with that longing but at the other. The one who delayed things between them, but ultimately helped make this moment a reality.  
  
In the years after, Marimaya had become a woman. Developing social prowess to add to her prodigy intellect, she'd out done and out proven any doubts the brass or government might have had about her. She'd tried to take over the world when she was eight, after all. And through it all, she and he had developed a relationship.   
  
True, it had started out as a sister-brother kind of relationship, a secret crush behind her back while a slow dawning of understanding in his heart. The two, seperated by years, continued to grow together. The crush became a longing in her heart, and was soon mirrored in his. The longing was hidden by both, of course. Such relationships caused discomfort in others, and besides, both thought," What could she/he see in me?"  
  
She was brilliant, innocent, charming and sensitive in his eyes. She had grown into a beautiful creature, with eyes cold and breathtaking like an Arctic setting, and hair as red as wildfire. She was kind, gentle, and funny when she wished to be. She was everything he could ever want, but he wouldn't-He couldn't possibly have a chance with her. He would only stain her qualities with the blood on his hands, fill her nightmares with the screams of his victims. He would not touch her.  
  
He was noble, brave, and handsome to her veiw. He would never give up no matter how the odds were calculated, and would never lose. He always had a courteous ear, listened carefully and took in everything. His exotic looks and rugged demeanor, with eyes she longed to get lost in and hair silken soft. He had pain that she wished she could bring out and drive away, leaving her only with him. But, she knew that such thinking was foolish: He saw her as a mere friend. This was all well and good, but her heart wanted so much more. She couldn't convince him otherwise or else   
she could ruin what they had. He was still trying to recover his humanity, after all, and seemed happy with another.  
  
Neither thought it could happen. Until this day.  
  
Marimaya snuggled up to her beloved, relishing the feel of his strong arms holding her tight. He rested his chin on her head, taking in the scent of peach orchards and lillies. He blew her hair slightly, smirking in mischeif at her annoyed pout. She looked into his eyes, and he into hers. There was little need for words right now, but still they said it.  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"Aishiteru, kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru, Marimaya."  
  
******************  
End! Wow, it's a milestone! I beleive this is the first M x 1 fic in history! But, it certainly won't be the last. In any event, off I go! And please, reveiw! 


End file.
